Insane
Insane is a mental trait in The Sims 3. It is first available for selection at birth. Insane Sims respond to events in life unpredictably. They say what they want, do what they want and even wear what they want. Even if it doesn't make sense to anyone else. Attributes *When choosing clothes, the Sim picks randomly and the outfit may be unsuitable. *Sim makes decisions on a whim *Sim's wishes may not always make sense. *Provides a bonus to Sims writing in the Auto-Biography genre. *Insane Sims can rummage through neighbor's trash cans, unless they have the Neat trait. Unlocked interactions * Insane Sims can "Fish in swimming pools". *Under the category Friendly, the Insane Sims can ask or perform the following interactions: **Catch anything? **Speak Madness **Talk about conspiracies *Sim has the 'Talk to Self' option, which fills the said Sim's Social and Fun motives. * Insane and Neurotic Sims Can "Talk About Conspiracies" with other Sims. Player notes * Sim's response to a marriage proposal will be random and not based on relationship level. *Insane Sims are not affected by ghosts. *Insane Sims can talk to themselves to fill both the social and fun motives, alleviating both the Lonely and Stressed Out moodlet. *Insane Sims can create distorted paintings using Paint Stylized Still-Life. *Insane Sims will autonomously sit on a toilet or in a bathtub without using it. *The Speak Madness social interaction will creep-out non-insane Sims but will entertain other Sims with the Insane trait, and give out a bonus in relationship the first time if the Sims have not found each other's Insane Trait (and mark it as discovered). It takes a very high relationship, presumably best friend level, to get a sane Sim to react positively to the said interaction. *Like Childish Sims, an Insane Sim can gain fishing skill while Fishing in the pool. However they will not catch any fish. *Insane Sims autonomously consume fruits from the inventory even when not hungry, often yielding the Stuffed moodlet. * Wishes from Insane Sims may not always make any sense, and may not even be fulfillable. For example, they might wish to steal an item, while lacking the Kleptomaniac trait. *Insane Sims may exercise and/or go on computers while at parties, giving the "Rude Guest" moodlet to the host, unless the Insane Sim in question has the Inappropriate Trait. *Insane Sims may get the wish simply to go out at random. *With Pets installed, Insane Sims may sometimes act like one of the major pet animals. *There is a glitch with the Insane trait. With Pets, an insane child may start stretching because there is no animation for kids doing the "Acting like a horse". *Interestingly, the Talk about conspiracies interaction will be considered friendly, and it will usually be received positively. On a side note, the Catch anything? interaction will allow the Sim to discover if the target Sim has the Angler trait, and if so, give a bonus to the relationship. *When swimming or exercising, Sims may choose other clothes types. *If Sims have both the Insane and Never Nude trait, they may take showers and baths in their everyday clothes, formal wear, etc. *If Supernatural'' is installed, Sims with the insane trait will get the "Lunacy" moodlet during a full moon. *Insane Witches may autonomously cast ice blast on plumbing, breaking them in the process. Insane Sims Category:Insane Sims Category:Traits from The Sims 3 (base game)